Home
by quishaweasley
Summary: A fic based off a animatic based off the song Home by Cavetown. Dash reveal.


Dash stared at the boy in front of him. He didn't know Dash was behind him but Dash was gaping at the twerp.

Danny Fenton was over there facing a _ghost._

_He was fucking staring it down and exchanging banter. _

Dash was floored as he watched, jaw dropped, as Danny casually sauntered right up to the ghost.

_The fuck does Fenton think he's doing?  
_ Danny laughed at something he said and before Dash knew it the ghost was throwing an ectoblast right at the boy. He jumped and rolled to the side so quickly that Dash's jaw was nearly unhinged now.

And then something happened that Dash couldn't explain. No matter how hard he racked his mind over it, he couldn't come up with a conceivable explanation.

Two blinding white rings formed around Danny's waist, floating away from one another as they passed his chest, his hands, his head. Until left standing there was Phantom. _The_ Danny Phantom.

Dash looked like a fish now, mouth opening and closing as Phantom-_Danny-_ rushed head first towards the ghost, hand charged up with radioactive ectoplasm.

Fists flew, debris rained down, and soon Danny was sucking the ghost into that little thermos he always seemed to have. Floating there, Danny had a smirk on his face and he began to turn around. When he met Dash's horrified and shocked gaze, his own eyes filled with fear. Danny's eyebrows drew down though and he floated over to Dash who scooted away.

Dash could see Danny's mouth moving but he couldn't hear anything. The sound of his heartbeat rushed through his ears and his chest heaved up and down too quickly.

A hand softly landed on his shoulder and Dash looked up into Danny's _green_ eyes. His white hair stood on end, sticking up messily. Now that Dash had _seen_ he could clearly see Danny in Phantom now. He was wearing a jumpsuit for fucks sake.

Dash took in a deep breath and shakily spoke.

"Change back."

The whisper was airy and Dash could still feel himself shaking and breathing too fast but he got it out.

Danny's brows furrowed again. "Dash, do you want me to take you home? It'd only take-"

"No! Change back!" Dash spit back.

Danny jumped at the tone, but did as he was asked. The rings appeared again and Dash jerked his arm away from them before they could touch him. Before him was a totally normal, dweebish looking Danny Fenton.

"Are you dead?" Dash asked, voice barely above a whisper. "How is this possible? You can't be both alive and dead." Dash's face went slack and his eyes widened. "Am I dead? Am I imagining all of this in my last seven minutes of brain activity?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Dash, no-"

"I'm not ready to die!" Dash wailed. "Is this the karma I get? To be left in purgatory until the end of time being tormented by both my hero and the kid I wailed on everyday?"

Suddenly Danny's hands were both on Dash's shoulders shaking him. The smaller boy leaned forward until their faces were only a few inches apart.

"Dash! You're not dead!" Danny huffed out a small breath, hanging his head. "You just saw something you weren't supposed to."

Dash's eyes widened at that again. "Are you gonna kill me?"

Danny groaned. "Dash, no. It's just… There are people that if they knew this secret they'd want to kill_ me_. The GIW, The Red Huntress. My parents." His voice trailed off on the last word.

"Your parents don't know?" Dash whispered in horror.

Danny snorted softly. "Are you kidding? Who knows what they'd do if they found out their son was public enemy number one. They could kill me, dissect me, try to expunge the ghost overshadowing me. Tear me apart molecule by molecule."

Silence reigned between them before Dash spoke again.

"Does anyone know?"

Danny nodded. "Sam and Tucker have known the whole time. Jazz found out on her own. All the ghosts know. For some reason." He scrunched his nose at that. He groaned and leaned away from Dash, resting against the car the jock had been hiding behind during the fight.

"How did it happen?" Dash asked quietly. He had calmed down most of the way but he was still having the shakes. He looked at Danny who had his eyes closed, eyebrows drawn down.

"Accident with the ghost portal. I accidentally turned it on and it electrocuted me while I was inside it. It's why I missed the first two weeks of freshman year."

"Man.." Dash looked at the rubble on the ground in front of them. "That sucks."

Danny snorted. "Tell me about it."

They sat there in silence for awhile before Danny groaned again and started to stand up.

"I gotta get going. I have chores and homework I need to do."

Dash stood up shakily, leaning against the car once he was on his feet.

"Do you want me to fly you home?"

His head shot up at Danny's question and he saw the other boy rubbing the back of his neck.

"I just thought because you're still shaking that maybe- I don't know how long it'd take you- another ghost could-"

Dash let out a chuckle at the boy's nervous stammering. "Sure why not."

Those rings appeared yet again and something clenched in Dash's stomach. It wasn't nearly as terrifying this time around.

Danny picked Dash up off the ground and leapt into the air, going about the speed as a car would normally be driving down one of these roads.

They finally made it to Dash's house and Danny flew in through the wall to his room. Danny's tail turned back into legs and he touched down on the floor before placing Dash back on his own feet.

"You gonna be okay?" Danny asked as he started turning back to the wall they just flew through.

"Yeah. Are you gonna be okay?"

Shrugging, Danny cracked a smile.

"As okay as a dead kid can be."

He waved and floated through the wall, leaving Dash alone.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Danny!" Dash screamed. He ran between crumbled buildings and bent cars. "_Danny!"_

The ghost boy wasn't anywhere in sight, not that that really mattered but it scared Dash. They'd all been at school when the guys in white smashed through walls and dropped through the ceiling.

_English class with Lancer. _

_ Dash held his chin in his hand, looking boredly down at his notebook where he was doodling circles instead of taking notes. He looked up at Danny who was sitting in front of him to the left, barely keeping his head up off his desk. _

_ Mr. Lancer was droning on about some sort of poetry when the outside walls burst into the classroom, the ceiling falling apart above them. _

_ "Of Mice and Men!" Lancer exclaimed while students shouted and covered their heads as debris fell around them. _

_ As the dust cleared Dash could make out boulders of men, their white suits still immaculate of dust or dirt, all pointing their weapons at Danny. _

_ "Danny Fenton," one started, "Under the Ecto-Containment Bill, section D paragraph one, you are hereby arrested for harboring a ghostly fugitive."_

_ "What?!" Danny exclaimed. "Why would I be harboring a ghost fugitive?"  
"The reasons are unknown. What we have gathered is that Phantom is taking up residence within you and either you are completely fooled, or you allow his presence."_

_ The blood drained from Danny's face and Dash's eyes widened. _

_ "Phantom? How would I be harboring Phantom? We've never even been seen in the same place before! How could I have met him?" Danny asked nervously. He eyed an agent as he took a tool from his pocket, pointing it at Danny who flinched. _

_ "Level 9 specter. We've been tracking Phantom's ecto-signature for weeks. But if you've never been seen together before then…"_

_ One by one the agents raised their weapons and pointed them at Danny. They came to life, the whirring filling the otherwise quiet classroom. The first shot was fired and students could be heard screaming as Danny ducked and rolled across the floor. _

_ Another blast was shot towards him and nearly clipped his arm._

_ "Go!" Dash shouted. He ran towards Danny, blocking the agents aim. _

_ "Dash!" Danny hissed. "What are you doing?"_

_ "Buying you time. Now get out of here."_

_ Dash turned his head back towards the agent who fired the first shot at Danny. Running forward, he tackled the man to the ground, managing to knock the gun out of his hands. The other agents let out exclamations as they tried to pull him off the bastard. _

_ "The Fenton kid is gone!" _

_ At this, Dash was thrown to the side, forgotten, as the agents ran from the school, piling into vans or equipping their flight inventions. Once the area was clear, Dash sprinted from the building, ignoring the cries of Lancer and his classmates. _

"Danny!" Dash yelled again. His eyes were starting to well up and his breathing was getting faster. If he didn't find Danny soon he'd be too panicked to continue looking for him.

Suddenly, Dash felt a hand around his wrist pull him into one of the buildings the GIW had crashed through. Dash turned around and couldn't help the sob that left his throat.

He threw his arms around Danny, pulling him close against his chest.

"I thought they got you!" He whispered.

Danny shook his head. "They've got my ecto-signature, I won't be able to hide from them for long here. I need to leave."

"Leave where? Where could you possibly go?"

"Australia? The ghost zone? Hell, I might even actually need Vlad's help this time."

"But-"

Dash was interrupted as another hole was smashed into the building they were hiding in.

There stood at least fifteen GIW, all armed, all aiming at Dash and Danny as they stood there. Guns began whirring and the two of them started backing towards the wall.

"You're surrounded, Phantom. There's no escaping this time." The agent barked.

"What do you even need him for?!" Dash yelled. "He's done nothing but good for this town!"

"He needs to be disposed of."

The way the agent said it was so cold it sent ice down Dash's spine.

"What?"

"Whatever this child is shouldn't exist. His power increases faster than any other specter and it would be unwise to leave it in the hands of a mere teenager. He must be exterminated."

Dash gaped. "This is a kid you're talking about! A living, breathing kid! That's murder!"

"There are no laws protecting ectoplasmic organisms. They are supposed to be dealt with and disposed of."

Dash's vision swam with red. He stormed towards the agent, preparing to strike the snake's face with his fist.

Something shot into his stomach. It threw him into the ground and as his vision tilted he touched the aching, burning spot on his abdomen, lifting his hand to see it slick with blood.

After that everything felt like it was happening outside a fish bowl that he was lying in. The sounds around him were muted. He vaguely registered Danny yelling. The glowing shield now surrounding Dash. Danny _screaming_. It all felt like it lasted a lifetime and a second all at the same time.

Someone was shaking Dash's shoulder, trying to get his attention. He turned his heavy gaze towards the figure-Danny-above him. He could make out the GIW agents scattered on the ground in front of them, the tears on Danny's face.

"Dash?" He could finally hear his name being spoken. Danny's voice was filled with raw panic and Dash knew. He knew it wasn't good.

"Danny…" Dash whispered. He began to cough, a copper taste filling his mouth and over Danny's shoulder he saw a hazy light blurring the broken building.

"I'm not gonna… Not gonna make it." Dash said shakily.

A sob pushed its way out of Danny's throat and tears streamed down his face faster. "No Dash, you gotta hold on. I'll get you to a hospital and they can-"

"Danny-" Dash's breath hitched as he placed his hand on top of Danny's. "I can already- already see it. I'm not gonna make it to a hospital."

Danny leaned down and pressed his forehead against Dash's, his tears dripping onto the other boy's face.

"Go to- go to Australia. Or the ghost zone, Danny. Please. Get somewhere safe."

Danny lifted his gaze to look into Dash's unfocused blue eyes. His breathing picked up and Danny took his free hand and ran it through Dash's hair until the erratic breaths stopped.

Dash was standing above Danny and his body, watched as Danny leaned over onto his chest and sobbed.

Dash took one last look at Danny and turned to walk towards the hazy light, leaving Danny alone.


End file.
